


For You

by rw_2018



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_2018/pseuds/rw_2018
Summary: Marceline kills herself to protect Ooo and the people she cares about. Leaves letters to Simon,Marceline,Finn and Jake. Post-finale





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Finn and Jake,

Thank for being good friends most of the time. I will never forget how you were able to get through my scary exterior. More Finn then you Jake. You have become like brothers to me. I am happy to riminuse all the Jam sessions and how you tried to mend the bond between me and my dad. Unfortunately it was not enough. He wants me to become Queen of the Nightosphere and bring the destructuion f Ooo. By the time you get this letter I will have ended my life here. I have decided to take things into my own hands and prevent the destruction of Ooo. Do not be sad because I will always be with you. Don't seek revenge you will end up getting killed. The other letter is for someone else. Don't peek. I have a request for you. There is a small potion in the tree house, under your bed. Take it and get part of Ice Kings beard. Mix it together and it will turn Ice King back into Simon. You have to have him drink it okay. Afterward please give him the other letter. Take care of the Tree house and Princess Bubblegum.  May your adventures never end.

            Love Your Friend,  
                    
                     Marceline the Vampire Queen


	2. Simon

Simon

Dear, Simon 

When you are reading this you have been stuck as a crazy ice dude for a thousand years. I want to let you know about what has happened. I have been a vampire for the same amount of time as you were the Ice King. I have had many adventures and many friends. Finn and Jake are the ones who are probably next to you right now. They are one of those people. Hopefully you will meet Princess Bubblegum. You are the father I never had. I love so much and I have found a way to save you like you saved me all those years ago. If everything goes as planned you will be free but I will most likely be gone. My dad has decided to force me to become the ruler of the Nightosphere. I am going to kill myself to prevent that because if I became the ruler of the Nightosphere Ooo will be cosumed by choas and get destroyed. I have entrusted this message to Finn and Jake. Princess Bubblegum will help you with everything you need on terms with your memory and catching you up to the present. Unfortunately Betty is gone and as much as I know you love her you must let her go and me as well. But I have one last song for you its the lullaby my mother sang to me when I had nightmares. My dad never loved me but you have so I want you to know the lyrics and help it live on.   
Lets go in the garden   
You'll find something waiting   
Right there where you left it   
Lying upside down   
When you finally find it   
You'll see faded  
The underside is lighter   
When you turn it around  
Everything Stays  
Right were you left it  
Everything stays   
But it still changes   
Ever so slightly   
Daily and nightly  
In little ways   
But everthing stays  
Thank you for everything. I will always love you as a father. Hopefully I will see you again.

                                          Love Always,  
                                                           Marcy


	3. Bonnibel

Dear Bonnie

My dad has almost made me the ruler of the nightosphere. If that happens I will run rampet destroying Ooo. So to protect Ooo I have sacrficed myself. Don't try to revive me or kill my dad it won't happen at least I don't want you to.I know what your going to say. You think I am being stupid by doing this and that we can do it together as a team. But if my father got hands on me it would be the end of the world. I don't want Ooo to be destroyed as there are to many people in it I care about. So please take care of yourself as I will be unable to. Before I go please don't judge what I am about to say. I know we were a thing a long time ago but I wanted you to know that I have never stopped loving you. Even when we weren't talking I missed you. And when you told me that I was perfect the way I am I wanted to tell you so much but I knew I couldn't. I knew you needed time and when we became friends again I was so happy. But of course it came to an end as right when you are reading this I will be dead. You will find me in my house. Please bury me like you said you would. As much as I would want to be there with you for eternity I need to protect you. So this is my goodbye. Just remeber you are the owner to my heart and that I will watch over you.  Please help Simon. I love you Bonnibel

                                       Yours Forever,  
                                                      Marcline


	4. The Ending

Finn and Jake:  
"Oh my glob" Finn said tears running down his cheeks. He shoves the letter into Jakes hands. Then dives under his matress. After some rummaging and a couple of painful grunts. He pulls out a red vial of liquid with a label that reads Finn and Jake. Finn looks at Jake whos eyes are starting to water. "You all right dude?" Finn asks with a concerned but tearful face. "I wish we could help her." Jake says unable to look at Finn. "We can now lets go save Simon" Finn says as he runs down the stairs and outside.

Princess Bubblegum:  
Princess Bubblegum shakes as tears fall onto the letter."I should have told you Marcy" Bubblegum sobs. The princess just sobs on her bed. 

Simon:  
As the two boys enter the ice castle. They go straight to the Ice King wrip out a couple of hairs compeletly ignoring the Ice Kings objections. "What are you doing!" Ice Kings exclaims. The boys say nothing, tears still on their faces. They finish mixing the potion. Then Finn turns to The Ice King and says "Marcelines dead. We are fulfilling her last wish. Now drink this." Confused but sad of his friends death the Ice King drinks it. Suddenly the crown crumples and it looks like the Ice King is going back in time. He returns to the state he was before the crowns curse. Then he starts sobbing thousands of years of memories drift back to him. Then Finn hands him the letter. As Simon reads it he starts to cry even more. "My poor poor Marceline." He says then he turns to Finn and Jake. "Take me to the Bubblegum girl." Tears still streaming down his face.


End file.
